


［异坤］爱难辨（17）

by tiffanypurin



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin
Summary: “ 没什么，其实没什么，就想用力地吻一次。 ”
Relationships: Cai Xukun & Wang Ziyi





	［异坤］爱难辨（17）

**爱难辨 第十七话** \- “ 没什么，其实没什么，就想用力地吻一次。 ”

  
  
  


\---

  
  


又一个风和日丽的早上，蔡徐坤难得早起，抱着還沒睡醒的小葵进浴室。他把小葵放到宽阔的洗手台上坐着，然后拿起旁边的电风筒和圆柱梳子，给小葵卷头发。

小葵处于迷糊状态，眼睛都还没睁开，脑袋在左右两边坠，醒了又睡，睡了又醒。

呼呼—呼—

小小的呼噜声被电风筒的声音淹没，额前的发丝被梳成卷狀，暖暖热热的风吹在头上，小葵用小拳头揉揉眼睛，慢慢地睁眼，又打了个小哈欠。

“醒了？小葵记得今天要去哪里么？” 蔡徐坤手上的动作没有停，刘海搞定了还有发尾。

小葵的小眼睛往上瞄，不知道爹地在对自己的头发做什么，自然地举起小肉手抓了把头发。

“打打打~ 小手放下不许捣乱。” 蔡徐坤立马作势轻拍小葵的小肉手，心里默默地叹气，刚烫好的刘海已被糟蹋，要再烫一遍。

小葵歪着脑袋乖乖地放下手来，任由爹地对自己的头发下手。蔡徐坤边给小葵弄造型边提醒说，“今天带小葵去爷爷奶奶家玩，爹地给小葵做个小卷发，打扮得可可爱爱的好不好？”

小葵嘟起嘴巴看着镜子不自觉地卖萌，“小葵不要~小葵要酷酷的！”

蔡徐坤当作没听见，继续带着小葵往可爱的道路上走。

王子异正靠在浴室的门口看着这一切，他无奈地摇摇头，脸上不失笑意。

王子异知道蔡徐坤为了这天准备了不少，甚至有点精神紧张，比如前几天就特意买了一堆大包小包的礼品说要带过去。

“子异你说你妈妈喜欢吃什么水果啊？我要不要买一点过去？”

“子异~你觉得这补品你妈妈会吃吗？”

“子异子异~你爸爸平时都喜欢什么啊？”

又比如昨晚就给孩子搭配好衣服。

“老公~你说你儿子穿这套猫和老鼠可爱的好不好？”

“不对，还是找一套正式的帅一点？要不要给小葵搭一个小领结呢？”

“不对不对，这样会不会太正式？还是可爱一点才惹人喜欢对吧子异？”

王子异知道蔡徐坤重视这一次的到访，所以才那么紧张。王子异安慰蔡徐坤说放轻松，爸妈都很随意，但蔡徐坤还是不放心，又或者说蔡徐坤隐隐约约的担心着王爸王妈会不喜欢他和孩子......

很傻的一个想法，其实王子异想跟蔡徐坤说，不用怕失礼，也不用做任何事情去为自己和孩子加分，因为他和孩子的存在就已经是满分，爸妈可喜欢他们了。

蔡徐坤为小葵卷好最后一撮头发，回头看了看王子异，“怎样？你儿子变小卷卷了，可爱不？” 

蔡徐坤一脸得意地等着王子异的回答，又轻轻地给小葵拨弄着刘海。王子异缓缓地走上前，从后抱住蔡徐坤，下巴搭在蔡徐坤的肩上。

小葵对王子异眯着眼笑了笑，也仿佛在等待爸爸的称赞。

  
  


“可爱，我妈说小葵比我小时候还可爱呢，我都吃醋了。”

  
  


“你妈妈？？什么时候说的？”

  
  


“前天啊，我给她发了照片。”

  
  


“什么照片我看看。”

  
  


“小葵也要看～”

  
  


蔡徐坤疑惑地接过王子异上缴的手机，点开王子异和他母亲的对话记录，一秒炸毛。

  
  


“丸子异！你对得起我吗？！”

  
  


照片是王子异未经允许下偷拍的，近镜捕捉了蔡徐坤和小葵的睡颜，小葵埋在蔡徐坤的胸前睡得香喷喷，还流着口水，而蔡徐坤则撅着嘴，脸看上去竟然是胖胖圆圆的。王子异还配上了字句：小居咪都在睡呢，过两天就带去给妈妈您看看啊。

  
  


“丸子异你说谁居？怎么给你妈妈发这种照片？！删掉删掉立刻删掉！！”

  
  


“唉- 太迟了坤坤......” 

  
  


王子异一脸无辜地看着蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤气得脸都红了，继续拉下去看对话内容，王妈妈写着：我儿媳妇和孫儿子都可爱得不要的啊，不行不行，妈妈得儿把照片存下来，还有没有其他照片？赶快发过来。

接着是一张又一张的偷拍......

蔡徐坤气着气着就笑了。他不知道王子异私藏了那么多照片，更不知道王妈妈像个小粉丝一样，无脑地把每一张好看不好看的照片也存下了，还疯狂地说好看。

蔡徐坤突然放心了不少，仿佛隔着屏幕都能感受到王妈妈对自己和孩子的喜爱，也许由始至终都是自己白担心了。蔡徐坤也知道王子异给他看手机的用意，他把手机给王子异塞回去，傲娇地哼了一小声。

蔡徐坤正打算抱小葵离开浴室，自己却被王子异先抱起放在洗手台的另一边坐着。

“王子异你想干嘛...... ” 蔡徐坤怕掉下来似的，不自觉地伸手环着男人的脖子。王子异嘴角上扬，“坤坤乖，别动。”

被抱上洗手台坐着的蔡徐坤还是比站在地板上王子异矮那么一点，王子异肆无忌惮地凑近，蔡徐坤以为男人要吻上来了，于是闭上眼睛准备迎接。

呼呼—

额前一阵热风，蔡徐坤猛然睁开双眼，男人竟然耍自己？！？！

生气了，蔡徐坤真生气了。

王子异见小葵的卷发那么可爱，感觉蔡徐坤也会適合小卷发，于是心血来潮地给蔡徐坤烫起了头发，“坤坤也来个小卷卷怎么样嗯？”

蔡徐坤挡开王子异的手，结果很快被王子异压下去了。小葵在旁边拍手叫好，“哈哈，爹地也要变小卷卷了耶~”

王子异的手法很温柔，指尖轻轻撩起蔡徐坤额前的发丝，那小小的觸碰，痒痒的，酥酥麻麻的。王子异靠得很近，明明很专注地给蔡徐坤烫头发，却时不时有意无意地对上蔡徐坤的眼，然后微微一笑。莫名的小暧昧让蔡徐坤垂下了头，害羞得不敢对上男人的眼神。

弄好头发后蔡徐坤和小葵一起照着镜子，王子异给他们拍了一张照片，又给母亲发了过去。

小葵晃晃他那可爱的小脑袋，对王子异眨眨眼问道，“爸爸说小葵可爱一点还是爹地可爱一点呀？”

防不胜防的送命题，蔡徐坤猛然抬头用眼神告诉王子异四个字，好好回答。

求生欲强的王子异经过短暂的一番沉思得出结论，“一样可爱，但小葵比较小，是爸爸的小可爱，爹地比较大，是爸爸的大可爱。”

完美的答案，小可爱在傻乎乎地点头赞同，大可爱笑着表示满意。

  
  


\---

  
  


之后王子异便带着两个可爱回老家，如王子异所想，爸妈高兴得不得了，尤其是看见了小葵，简直两眼放光。

王妈妈整天抱着小葵就不愿意放手，王爸爸都没有机会抱一下亲孫子，只能在旁边给小葵喂一下糖果，试图吸引小葵的注意。

王爸爸忍不住要伸手去抱孩子的时候却被王妈妈一个转身折断，“子异啊，你爸想抱孫子了，你和小坤考虑考虑多生一个吧！”

王子异和蔡徐坤四目相接，蔡徐坤一看男人不怀好意的脸就知道男人在想什么。

禽兽！

  
  


\---

  
  


被催生二胎一事支配了蔡徐坤的头脑，晚上回家后还在认真地想了想这事儿。

这晚王子异没有跟小葵玩睡前的追逐游戏，反而很快就抱孩子上床哄孩子入睡。小葵在爷爷奶奶家玩了一天也累，听了一个睡前故事就乖乖地闭眼睡觉。

蔡徐坤给小葵提了提被子，亲了小葵一口便打算安心入睡。蔡徐坤面向小葵侧躺着，王子异先去关了灯，又很快地躺回床上，从后抱上了蔡徐坤。

男人的怀抱像平时一样温暖，很适合入睡，但今晚的空气中仿佛多了点燥热，蔡徐坤不知道是不是错觉，或许这点燥热是从自己身上发出来的。

王子异不安分的手从蔡徐坤的衣摆下伸进去，在蔡徐坤的腰间滑行，摸到小腹上的一坨小肉。

  
  


“坤坤最近是不是长肉了嗯？”

  
  


“哼...王子异你敢嫌弃我？！”

  
  


王子异收紧了怀抱，把脸埋进蔡徐坤的后颈落下碎吻，以行动证明他没有一丁点的嫌弃。蔡徐坤觉得痒就动动脖子躲着，王子异却追着吻，轻轻淡淡的，却吻得蔡徐坤心烦意乱。

蔡徐坤突然翻过身来，直接送上自己的嘴唇。王子异不客气地堵上去，舌头从齿间偷偷溜进。从柔情似水到激情澎湃，吻的魔力在于波动alpha和omega的信息素，激起彼此的渴望。

此刻的王子异闻到熟透了的无花果散发出来的果甜，还有一点玫瑰绽放的花香。犹如蔡徐坤闻到檀香木背后的奶香气息。

自从把孩子从孤儿院接回家，王子异和蔡徐坤就没机会在床上‘肆无忌惮’，因为孩子一直跟他们睡，‘自律’是一种修养，他们没敢乱来。

但两人都忍了一段时间了，今天又刚好被长辈催生二胎，这多多少少在他们心里种下苗头。

蔡徐坤记得那个羞耻的新婚之夜，自己不要脸地说要再给王子异生一个，他不知道王子异有没有把他的话放在心上，但那不是假话，是真心的。

“子...子异唔- ” 蔡徐坤在吻的间断吐出男人的名字，两人都喘着气，嘴上却还是难分难解。

身上的衣物不知道何时被男人解开扔到地上，蔡徐坤只感觉一阵凉气，随后是男人灼熱的双手，在他的敏感的肌肤上游走。

王子异在两人快喘不过气的时候放开了对方的嘴唇，昏暗下王子异也能看见omega那被他吻得红肿的肉唇，如此的诱人。王子异正想再次凑上去，人儿却发力翻身跨坐了上来。

被自家omega强势地压在身下是什么感觉？

爽。

王子异的分身朝着蔡徐坤的穴口勃起，仿佛在寻找今晚的置身之地。王子异一手托着蔡徐坤白嫩的翘股，一手放在人儿的大腿上下抚摸，增加一点情调。

蔡徐坤这时还不知死活，有意无意地在alpha的跨上骑骑蹭蹭，又伸手去拉低alpha的内裤，把藏在里面胀硬的东西掏出来。滚烫的肉捧一点点地胀大，蔡徐坤抚在手心里把玩着，他知道这比玩火还要危险，但他偏要。

王子异的确受不了，omega撸的手法有点生疏，可正是这不紧不慢、不痛不快的手法让王子异产生无比的快感。

他抓住蔡徐坤的手腕倒抽了一口凉气，“好了...宝宝，不玩火了嗯？不然我...我不能保证我忍得住......”

蔡徐坤此时的笑有几分妩媚和得意，他俯身凑到alpha的耳边吐气，“没让你忍啊，老~公～”

  
  


这句话，蔡徐坤后悔了。

  
  


电光火石之间，蔡徐坤成了被压在身下的那个，也就是处于下风的那个，蔡徐坤发誓他看到男人得逞的笑容。

王子异本来想走温文路线，尽量慢慢来，不把人儿弄疼的，可是现在好像不是那么回事儿。老婆都让自己不要忍了，自己还忍什么？王子异做人的宗旨就是听老婆的。

  
  


“啊唔-”

  
  


蔡徐坤的一声惨叫被王子异堵在唇边，他一脚被男人抬起架在肩上，感觉后穴已经开始被龟头入侵。没想到男人来的这么猛，还不打算给他做擴張。蔡徐坤恨恨地咬下男人的嘴，让男人吃痛。

  
  


“撕- 坤坤不乖哦。”

  
  


“哼唔- ”

  
  


又被男人堵住了嘴......

王子异把龟头退了出来，安分地拿了床边的潤滑劑先涂在蔡徐坤的穴口，再沾了点在手指上，然后一根一根地进入，缓缓地在穴道里交叉开合。

蔡徐坤一开始有点不适应，后来又发出了舒服的呻吟声。王子异退出手指的时候还感觉蔡徐坤在情不自禁地收縮，仿佛要夹住不让出来。

王子异的脸埋在蔡徐坤的因喘不過氣而起伏的胸口上，含住一边竖起的乳头，像婴儿般地轻轻吸奶。蔡徐坤抱住男人的脖颈，又把男人往另一边乳头带，示意男人两边也要吸。王子异吸奶吸得忘我在，他发现蔡徐坤的胸有点不寻常的小胀，而且好像真的能吸出奶汁。

他嘴上吸吮不停，还利用舌尖在人儿的乳头上画圈圈，让蔡徐坤浑身舒服得发麻。

  
  


“嗯~啊....”

  
  


这声舒畅的呻吟让王子异的分身又胀硬了几分，他慢慢地把分身送到omega那濕润的穴口，穴口已经流出一滩淫水，迫不及待地迎接alpha的硬物。

王子异抬头跟蔡徐坤来了一个法式深吻，一边把自己送进去。王子异进进出出地顶弄着，让蔡徐坤一时酸爽一时痛。

  
  


“慢一点哈...嗯....”

  
  


蔡徐坤嘴里说着慢，实际上却不由自主地配合alpha的节奏动了起来。王子异更是放了肆，抽插的幅度和动作也越来越大。

这时在旁边睡觉的小葵有了动静，皱着小眉头翻了个身。王子异和蔡徐坤都吓得顿时不敢有任何的动作，直到听到小葵的呼噜声，确定孩子在睡。

王子异突然退了出去，蔡徐坤还没来得及控诉就被横抱了起来。

  
  


“宝宝我们在客房继续嗯？”

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤被抱进那曾经入住的客房，蔡徐坤也不记得是从哪天起不再睡这里了，想不到再次进来是因为和男人‘偷情’。

这里的被单和枕头套都有属于王子异的味道，那时候自己睡了沾满灰尘的被单而过敏了，是王子异把自己的那一套拿过来让他换上的。

还有一整袋过敏药一直放在这里，蔡徐坤最近都没机会用上，因为那次之后就再也没过敏了。

  
  


王子异小心翼翼地把蔡徐坤放到床上，蔡徐坤环着王子异的脖子把人拉下来，嘴唇凑上去用力地吻住对方。

这个吻用尽了蔡徐坤所有的力气，王子异能感受到当中的不同之处，仿佛蕴含了不一样的情感。

蔡徐坤没气的时候才不舍地放开，王子异温柔地在蔡徐坤的嘴边舔了舔，把蔡徐坤眼前的碎发拨到耳后，捧着蔡徐坤的脸轻声地问道，“怎么了？”

蔡徐坤嘟嘟嘴摇头。

  
  


没什么，其实没什么，就想用力地吻一次。

  
  


“哼...王子异你到底还做不做啊？快点进唔- 啊嗯......”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


•~•~•

第十七话 完

💙💛💙💛


End file.
